Wounds Left Unhealed
by Wavester
Summary: HELLO! MY FOURTH CHAPTER IS UP! Okay, so a friend of Yahiko's shows up. Not only for visiting but also for revenge! Mwa ha ha ha!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Kenshin gumi, please do not sue me I am but an innocent fan that is writing this because she has nothing else to do... I wish I owned Kenshin *sigh*, but seeing as I do not, well whatever. Though, technically I do own Youko Sakai, but that is because I made her up... DON'T SUE ME!!! Okay, here goes nothing...  
  
A/N: Okay people, this is my first fanfic so please be kind if you do R&R, do not ask me why this fic is so dark, FINE! I will tell you! The little voices in my head are getting to me... I was in a very dark mood when I thought this up, so there ya go! Please R&R I will be happy if you do. I'll shut up and start the story. ^.^ -Wavester  
  
Wounds Left Unhealed  
  
She looked out across the horizon and headed away from home, her family was now in shambles and the only thing that she had gotten out of it was the deaths of the two thieves laid on her shoulders. Sakai Youko was a girl of thirteen, with large brown eyes, long, dark brown hair with a tinge of copper, done in a braid, small for her age, and with a thin white scar slicing across her upper and lower lip, the scar was new along with her look of an aged spirit. There was nothing left for her here... Only a father who was now so depressed that he couldn't take care of anybody but himself, but he could figure it out. She'd come back and see to him later. Now it was time for her to do something that she had been meaning to do for a long time, go and visit Yahiko, technically she was a little hesitant to go to Tokyo, so many memories. Considering that she had lived there for the first nine years of her life, but no matter, she would go back. Also, she had to face the man that destroyed her family. The girl walked down the street with a small sack of provisions and a katana hanging at her side. She ignored the whisperings of the other villagers whispering about her behind her back. But there was one bit of talk that came to her attention. Satoko and another girl were huddled together, and talking quietly. "Did you hear? Youko killed those two men who came to her house", Satoko said. The other let out a small gasp and went on to say, "She's always had such a bad temper, I doubt they even did anything, and yet she just killed them!" Youko turned abruptly around and faced the two gossipers, her eyes narrowed, cold as ice and her face set in a look that would frighten even the strongest of fighters. Though she was a few inches shorter than Satoko and her sidekick, Youko seemed to tower over them, they both looked up, startled that Youko had overheard them. "Do you really think that I killed the two men with out any reason? They didn't just come up and knock on my family's door, they broke in and you know that, they even killed my mother so shut your mouths or I will shut them for you." Youko said it in a voice filled with cold fury, fists balled up, and eyes ablaze with hatred. The two girls scurried away while many of the villagers stared at Youko as though she was a bomb that might explode any second, even the people Youko had known since she was nine looked at her fearfully. Focusing her eyes on the path that lead to Tokyo she trudged on thinking of the night that her family fell apart...  
  
Flashback from seven months ago:  
  
Youko sat with her mother eating dinner and talking happily, her father would be home in a couple of hours. She heard something moving in the other room, getting up, she walked over and opened the door and was met with a blow to the side of her head, blackness... She woke up twenty minutes later, two men were arguing about what to take, their sack still empty (there was nothing of very much value in the house.) On the floor, Youko's mother lay, soaked in her own blood, a dagger through her chest, eyes glassy and dead. Youko quietly got up, and grabbed the katana that she always kept by the door. She had never used a sword on a person before, but had taught herself how to use it, and had amazing skills. The two thieves had finally noticed Youko standing near the door holding a sword, ready to kill. They weren't the type to fight and did everything in stealth and had never faced a battle. Now, they tried to run, but Youko was faster. She killed the first without even batting an eye. The second one was faster, but it did not matter, she chased him into the forest, where he hid, though it did not matter... Youko found him within a minute and flung her sword at him when he tried to escape, the sword pierced his leg and he was down. Looking down at the man, her eyes were filled with hate. He begged her to spare his life; Youko leaned down and drew her blade out of his leg. "Why is it that you come to my house and kill my mother, we had nothing, and now I have less than nothing, why are you here." Youko said it more as a statement than a question, voice quiet, lacking emotion. "Don't kill me! Please! I'm just a messenger, Fuwa Daisetsu sent me to t- tell Sakai Yoichi that h-he is in debt." The man was shaking; suddenly he lunged at Youko with a dagger in his fist. She jerked back, but did not come out unscathed; a long thin cut ran through her upper lip past her lower lip, not enough to slice through her lip, but enough to leave a mark. Before he could do anymore damage, Youko killed him. "You do not deserve to live, Fuwa Daisetsu will die. Reincarnation will not be good to you messenger..." Youko said to the corpse spat out blood from her mouth and walked away...  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Finally she had made it to Tokyo, after four days of traveling. Yahiko walked out of the dojo, feeling ticked off, "Ugly is such a baka, why doesn't she pick on someone else for a change? All I did was say her cooking tastes bad." He muttered. He walked into the Akabeko to look for Tsubame... "Surrounded, crap, oh well, no matter I can fight them off, who should I take first. I'll go for the huge guy." Youko thought calmly calculating the odds of being killed. "Come on girly, all we want is your money, just hand it over." One of the men said, holding a dagger threateningly. "No." Drawing her katana out of its sheath, and lunged at the one who had just talked, he was unconscious before he knew she had attacked, pretty soon all the men except one were unconscious. The largest man was still up and had his sword drawn, he attacked and she blocked, her level of accuracy lethal, swift as the wind, and agile as a jungle cat. Youko moved in for the kill, unfortunately, she had not noticed that the man had a shorter sword hidden in his coat. As she attacked, he whipped out the short sword and swung, the short sword scraped across her left set of ribs. But, it mattered not, for Youko did not even feel it, he wasn't going anywhere soon, the blow she dealt him was enough to knock out any man. Gasping for air she fell to her knees, the pain from the wound intense, blackness surrounded the edges of her vision. Along the path someone was walking, he looked so familiar... Who was he? Yahiko? "Hey, could you help an old friend?" Youko said weakly and collapsed in a dead faint. Yahiko stared, who was she? He could have sworn that she was someone he knew. I have to help her. Amazingly, he managed to lug her back to the dojo, still bewildered. In the dojo Megumi bandaged up the huge wound on her side, "Who is this girl, Yahiko?" Megumi asked and looked over at Yahiko, who was staring at the girl's face trying to figure out whom she was. "Huh? Wha-oh! I don't know, she looks like someone from a long time ago, but I can't remember, she asked if I would help her and that she was an old friend..." Yahiko trailed off looking thoughtful. Kaoru came into the room, and looked at the girl lying on the futon, and saw the scar running through her lip. Looking at it more closely she realized what the scar was from, "That's from a blade! Yahiko, where did you find her? I've never seen her before." "Look Ugly, how many times do I have to say this!?! I DON'T KNOW WHO SHE IS! SHE WAS ON THE SIDE OF THE PATH SURROUNDED BY A BUNCH OF UNCONCIOUS ROBBERS!!! I'm trying to think so stop asking me questions." Yahiko screamed, officially annoyed. Kenshin, who had been sitting quietly this whole time, now spoke up, "She is waking, and it would be better if we were not shouting, that it would."  
  
Everyone shut their mouths and stared intently at the stirring girl. "Mmph no, I don't wanna get up, go way, no mother, I'm not getting-no!" Youko sat up abruptly, and was looking at a blank spot on the wall, her eyes not really seeing the room she was in. "She's dead, she's not coming back, never..." She looked wildly around, groping for something that wasn't there. "Don't go, don't leave me here all alone." With that Youko fell back on the pillow and stared up at the ceiling. "What the..." Yahiko was now extremely confused who was this girl talking about? She was a total nutcase. Everyone else, except Kenshin was staring open-mouthed at the girl. Youko sat up more slowly this time and looked over at Yahiko, and said, "Hey baka, pun pun, onada... Remember me?" Yahiko leapt up, and yelled, "YOU evillll..." that's who she is! Finally I know who she is, hey wait, she just called me grrrg! With the recognition over with, Yahiko pounced on top of his friend from when he was six. "AAAAARGH! Ouch! Not so hard you baka!" Youko screeched as she was pummeled by the wrathful Yahiko. Kenshin had to pry Yahiko off Youko, "Gomen! Yahiko she's hurt, are you trying to injure her even more? It looks like you don't want her to heal, that it does." Kenshin received a punch in the nose for that comment via Yahiko, "Oro!" Kenshin went swirly eyed and sat down hard on the ground. "Kenshin! Are you all right? Yahiko, you should not have done that to Kenshin!" Kaoru said rushing over to see if Kenshin was all right. "Seems to me ugly likes Kenshin a lot." Yahiko said with an evil grin on his face. For once Kaoru didn't go and whack Yahiko because she was trying to stop Kenshin's nosebleed. When everyone had calmed down Megumi finally asked Youko the question that seemed to be bugging everyone. "Who are you?" "I, am Sakai Youko, I came here to make sure Yahiko is doing alright, ever since I moved away it has been bugging me that I did not know what had happened to the little twerp. Oh, and by the way, what did you do with my katana?" Youko stated. "Yes, she was my friend when she lived a couple houses away from us, but then they moved somewhere else." Yahiko said and handed the katana over to Youko who took it and placed it carefully next to her. "Well by the looks of it, you're going to have to stay with us until you get your strength back, or longer, if you want. Then you could help me cook!" Kaoru said cheerfully. "I think that is a good idea Kaoru-dono, that it is." Kenshin said, "Now could you tell us your story, by the looks of it you have one..."  
  
A/N: So people, this is the story I have been itching to write, I am not quite sure if it is very good, which is why I need you to R&R! Please be kind. Criticism is okay... I'll right another chapter, this one was long, but whatever. Though it depends... So R&R! Sorry if I spelled some stuff wrong... Thanks for reading. ; 


	2. Fungi Veggies

A/N: Sooo. I haven't written in a long time but I didn't have any motivation. Or inspiration. But now I'm back and ready to rumble!!! If you haven't read my bio you definitely should it's quite crazy. Now, on with the story because I feel like writing more! Read and review please it would be very cool if you did because then I get to look at it and go YIPPEE HOORAY!!!!! I HAVE A REVIEW!!! Oh, but no flamers please those will not bode well. NOW READ!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin *sob sniffle* WAAAAH!!! *runs off into a corner and cries*  
  
Wounds Left Unhealed  
Chapter 2  
  
Youko quietly sneaked out of the dojo, grabbing her katana and closing the gate behind her. Dawn had just broken. She had only been with the Kenshin-gumi a couple of days and she already felt at home.  
You mustn't get too comfortable here, you've got to keep your guard up. Youko thought sternly to herself.  
Near the river it was quiet and calming, she took a deep breath and took the fighting position. She drew her katana out of the sheath. Slowly Youko started working the pattern she always warmed up with. Her blade became nothing but a blur, the pattern grew complicated and she became absorbed with the task, so absorbed that she didn't notice the figure standing near the tree next to her. A sharp stab of pain shot through her side, Youko gasped in pain and dropped her katana, and crashed to the ground along side it. Clutching her side, she looked down at the blood oozing slowly out between her fingers.  
"I thought Miss Megumi told you not to do anything strenuous for a while, that she did." the figure that had been standing by the tree now moved out and came to help Youko.  
Angrily, Youko looked up at Kenshin, who now had his famous rurouni smile on.  
"The reason I came out so early was to get away and be alone. NOT to be followed." Youko said fiercely, still clutching her reopened wound.  
"That's an interesting style you use, I have never seen anything like it, that I haven't. Kenshin said while helping Youko get into a more comfortable position, choosing to ignore her rude comment. We should probably go back to the dojo, that way we can get you new bandages."  
"Fine, we'll go back to the dojo, but next time if I come out here you will not follow me. I don't think it would be good for your health if you do follow me again." She gave him a look that could and would have killed if it were able to.  
"I'm sorry, I won't follow you again, as long as you don't do anything like this for a while. You didn't tell me, what style of sword fighting was that?"  
"You wouldn't know it because it isn't really a style because no one else knows it exists, I was the one who invented and mastered it. I call it "Rei" for obvious reasons."  
"Spirit, that's an interesting name to give your style, I'm very impressed, that I am. You're very skilled with a sword. But, why did you give it that name?" Kenshin asked impressed, yet puzzled, how could this girl manage to invent such a technique, it's executed very well. He thought as he assisted her in rising.  
"I named it Rei because my style has nothing to do with being taught. It has to do with your spirit, I let my spirit take over, there are no boundaries unless I say so. It all has to do with my spirit, doubting, logic, and thinking there are boundaries will stop me, this style all depends on my spiritual strength. It's really hard to explain, but when I am fighting it isn't really me, something else besides instincts and skills takes over. The only way I can think of it is that my spirit knows what to do." Youko said, taking on a brooding look and frowning.  
"Sounds like you have figured your style out very well, I hope someday you manage to find someone who will also be able to master it because then it would not be lost to the world when you are gone. I'm glad you are staying at the dojo with us Miss Youko." Kenshin said solemnly, and then he and Youko started walking up the path back to the dojo.  
  
-----~-----~------~-----~-----~-----~-----~-----~-----~-----~-----~-----~--- --~-----~-----~-----~---  
  
Next day or something.  
  
"Kaoru, is there anything I can do to help around the dojo? I feel guilty not helping, especially since I haven't been paying you for me staying here." Youko asked Kaoru.  
"Well, I guess you can help me make lunch if you want, but don't worry about expenses, we're happy to have you here." Kaoru said.  
"YAY! Youko's cooking will be way better than busu's!" gleefully Yahiko jumped around, until a hard clonk on the head from Kaoru's bokken brought him to an abrupt ending of his frog-like behavior. "Youch!!! Why do you always do that busu?!?" Yahiko immediately started trying to attack Kaoru.  
"Well if you think my cooking is so bad go and eat at the Akebeko! Your little girlfriend Tsubame will give you free food!" Kaoru screeched and bashed Yahiko on the head again.  
Youko stood on the sidelines looking distant and thoughtful. The Kaoru and Yahiko came to somewhat of a truce and Youko snapped back to reality.  
"Baka." Kaoru and Yahiko muttered at each other before stalking off, Kaoru to make lunch and Yahiko went off and hid in his room.  
Youko followed Kaoru to the kitchen, then, they set to work making the most horrible lunch ever prepared in history, unintentionally of course.  
"Mmmm, lunch hungry, must eat." Sano's voice trailed off as he saw the food that Kaoru and Youko brought to the table.  
The lunch was hideous, even the forever optimistic Kenshin couldn't even think of anything to say. The rice was burnt, the fish unrecognizable, and the vegetables looked more like some unpleasant form of fungus.  
"EEEEEEEWWWW!!! That is really disgusting busu, what is it supposed to be, food for the, well actually, I don't even think it's digestable." Yahiko said poking at the food in his bowl.  
"Sorry, I'm not very good when it comes to preparing food, looks like me and Kaoru made a pretty poisonous lunch." Youko said, trying to keep her usual straight face but not succeeding everyone else started laughing at the gross food. Then they went to go and eat at the Akebeko, because no one wanted to even try eating the food that they had made.  
  
A / N: I'll leave you hanging because I have to go and insult someone in Spanish. I decided to lighten it up a bit just a bit because, I don't know why, actually. I'm sorry this chapter is really short. Next chapter will be better because now that the introduction is over, it will get interesting. This chapter is crappy, I know that so you don't have to go and flame me! MWA HA HA HA I LOVE WRITING FANFICS EVEN THOUGH BARELY ANYBODY READS THEM!!!!! EVEN IF THEY ARE CRAPPY!!! Okay, please review or a bolt of lightning will pop out of know where and strike you. ^.^ 


	3. At The Circus

A/N: I am fighting boredom and sleepiness it's really quite an annoying battle. I have only gotten 10 hours of sleep this weekend total, but I will press on! I don't know how long this chapter going to be because I am at the danger of falling asleep on the keyboard at this point in time *crash* OOOW that hurt quite a bit. Oh, and just to tell you, in this chapter Cannon Girl is going to be in it, but seeing as I can't remember her name, I'm just going to call her Cannon Girl. If you know her real name please tell me! Okay, onward ho!!!!!  
  
Chapter 3 Wounds Left Unhealed  
  
Sitting around was not something Youko was used to, she liked to be active but today, she stayed in bed for a longer time than usual. She knew that pretty soon she would have to face the facts, she had to get moving soon. Just staying long enough to let her wound heal and then she would be on the move. Closing her eyes, Youko tried to forget about the grim thoughts that were going through her head but it wasn't helping. A tear slid silently down her cheek as she was thinking about the fact that she would have to kill again to avenge her mother. "I t will be for mom, it doesn't matter if I kill again, even if it is the worst thing I have ever done." Youko quietly said before getting up to face a new day.  
Kenshin was busy washing the laundry when Youko came out of her room, he was lost in thought and didn't notice her come up behind him.  
"Morning, Kenshin, do you know where Yahiko is?" She asked  
"Oh, good morning Miss Youko, Yahiko said that he was going to go find out what everyone is excited about, that he is. I am guessing that the circus is in town---"  
At that exact moment Yahiko ran into the yard yelling enthusiastically.  
"Yay! The circus is in town WOOHOO!!!!! Let's go c'mon Youko, you can come meet Cannon Girl!!!" Yahiko grabbed Youko by the arm and towed her off to the circus.  
Kenshin laughed to himself watching the two race off, well, actually Yahiko race off, and Youko being yanked along. Kaoru came out of the dojo, and sat on the patio, eyeing Kenshin longingly before standing up to go get money for the circus.  
"Yahiko, I think you just about pulled my arm off for nothing because you forgot to get MONEY to pay." Youko glared playfully at Yahiko and punched him in the arm for pay back.  
"Ow, that hurt. Anyways, we don't need money, Cannon Girl is letting us in for free." With that, Yahiko strode into the circus grounds with Youko following behind.  
"Kenshin, let's get going, otherwise we'll miss the show." Kaoru said and waited for Kenshin to come with her, then they both walked to the circus.  
BOOM! Cannon Girl shot out of the cannon and took a bow, Yahiko was cheering loudly, and Youko smiled, clapping. They stood up and climbed over the railing to talk to Cannon Girl, her act was the end of the show. Yahiko talked animatedly to Cannon Girl and introduced Youko to her. Youko smiled and then fell quiet as Yahiko went on talking.  
"I'm going to go and look around the circus grounds, I'll see you in a bit." Youko whispered to Yahiko before walking off to look around. Walking around the grounds, Youko looked at all the different tents full of performers and venders. Finally, she came to a tent that had a sign for a palm reader, curious, she walked into the tent to see that it was very plain and mellow. Surprised, Youko backed out of the tent just as a willowy figure emerged from a section of the tent.  
"Hello, would you like to have your palm read? My name is Aki, by the way." The tall figure introduced herself with a polite bow before turning her customer back into the room and sitting Youko down in a chair. "I'm sorry, I don't think I got your name."  
"I'm Youko, I'm not quite sure if I want my palm read, and I don't have any money---" Youko was cut off by the palm reader.  
"I don't do this for money, I'm just here for fun! I'm technically a storeowner, but I like to have fun once in a while. Plus, I can read palms easily, so it makes no sense for me to make money off of readings."  
The odd palm reader took Youko's hand and studied it intently. "Hmm, you have a very interesting life ahead of you, Youko, but oh my. By the looks of it, you might not live for much longer. Aki looked at the girl, obviously bewildered by the fact that this girl might not live to see another season. "See how there is a small intervening path running through that line? And how it stops so suddenly? I have never seen anything like it, except in some of my books, but yours is different, almost as if there is a bigger reason already there, just not yet awakened." The palm reader looked curiously into the eyes of the girl, and saw something that no person who looked carefully could miss. It was as though there was an aged and sad spirit lingering within the brightness of youth.  
"I thank you for your services, you just helped me figure something out." Youko stood up, bowed and the walked out of the tent with the palm reader still looking disturbed with what she had found out about the girl in such a short time.  
Blindly, Youko walked through the circus grounds, found Yahiko and told him that she was going back to the dojo. Luckily he didn't question her, he was still having fun talking to Cannon Girl, though he was a little troubled by her leaving. Back to the dojo she went, almost floating, lost in her own world. She knew that the palm reader had been right, it was possible she was going to die soon, but it was a sign, a sign that told her she had to start working on finding the man who ruined her family. All she knew was that he was in this city and that she was going to find him.  
  
A/N: Interesting eh? I don't know why my brain decided to come up with that one. Jeesh, a palm reader, but I guess I did that for a reason, it's a good transition in the phases of the fanfic. I hope I get more reviews, you know, that little button over there is a great way for me to know my fanfic is being read! So, REVIEW PLEASE, but no flamers or I will be shattered and will be so sad. I'll update tomorrow because we have a teacher's learning day!!! MWA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!! ( 


	4. Just a Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry these chapters are so short but, I don't have enough time to make longer ones. Yes, my last chapter was horrifying and from what one person told me *cough* (you know who you are) she thought it was extremely bizarre, but I have to agree with her. ^.^ It didn't turn out the way I wanted. I am too lazy to go and change it, so, it shall stay as it is. MWA HA HA HA HA!!!!!! If you do not like reading stuff that is really pretty freaky, from my point of view, I suggest that you just not read this chapter and please no flamers BUT REVIEW, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM IS WELCOME!!! On with the story!  
  
Wounds Left Unhealed Chapter 4  
  
It didn't seem like a dream even though Youko knew it was she decided it didn't matter. She'd just let the dream lead its course.  
  
A cherry blossom fell from the tree, it fluttered in the wind, gently gliding towards the ground. Its fall was interrupted by a small girl, by the looks of it, the little girl was only four, she puffed her small cheeks up and blew, making the cherry blossom swirl. Then the little girl looked up at Youko who had been watching the flower's decent. A black bird rose from its perch in the tree, as it took off, the bird left a small downy feather drifting away. Youko looked back at the little girl, slowly, the girl took Youko's hand, almost as if she was afraid Youko would harm her. Frowning, Youko noticed what the little girl had been eyeing something nervously, and it turned out to be her katana. Letting go of the small girl's hand, Youko put her blade into its sheith, and took the little girl's delicate hand in hers. The girl smiled and began guiding Youko towards the town square.  
The town square was empty and silent. Puzzled, she turned to the small girl and was startled. The realization was sudden, but Youko knew her eyes did not deceive her. The little girl was not just any little girl, it was Youko when she was merely a toddler. Obviously, the smaller version of Youko took no notice of Youko's abrupt halt, the girl let go of Youko's hand and chased after a butterfly that had made its appearance it danced in front of the girl. She made a snatch at it, caught it in her tiny hands, and as she opened them there was nothing there but a small pile of ashes. She pouted a while then realized Youko was still standing there, staring, and stunned. Smiling again and looking pleased that she had someone's attention, she grabbed Youko's hand and leading her to a place under a cherry tree. Plomping down onto the ground the girl watched Youko in a curious manner. Youko sat also, the ground was dusty and the patches that weren't shaded made at pattern across both of their faces.  
They sat there for a while, staring at each other, and then the girl jumped up running out of the shade. Youko stood up slowly and followed.  
"Why were you sent?" Youko asked, bending down until she was at eye level with the little girl. "I have never before seen you in my dreams, why is it that you come now?" she brushed some of the little girl's brown hair out of the girl's eyes that had escaped from the small braid she had in. Youko searched the girl's face, hoping to gain an answer. For she knew it was not an ordinary dream she was having.  
The four year old opened her mouth as if to speak, but instead of words, blood started gushing from her mouth. The little girl's eyes took on a vacant look and the girl started to fall forward. Youko came out of her stupor and went to break the girl's fall. But Youko was too late. Oddly, the little girl didn't ever hit the ground. The large puddle of blood that had formed on the ground was no longer a puddle, it was a hole, and then the little girl fell through with Youko following.  
Youko fell for what seemed like ages. The body of the little girl had vanished and Youko fell on into the darkness.  
She thought her dream must have been over but she was wrong.  
The darkness did have an end and Youko landed with a thump onto the floor of somebody's house. A man sat huddled in a corner cradling something. Walking over, Youko realized it wasn't an object he had in his hands, it was a body. She gasped, the man turned around, startled by her intrusion, and that was when she noticed he was holding the body of the little girl she had been with. The man wasn't just any man either. It was her father. Stepping back, she looked around and saw that the house she was standing in was her own. Her father put the girl's body down and advanced upon her, drawing his own sword. With a crazed look in his eye, he swung at Youko, and wordlessly she drew her own as she side stepped his attack. Youko was crying as she killed her father. It had been either him or her and she knew that the dream was not at an end. Just as the little girl's blood had done, her father's blood made a hole, and Youko stepped through.  
This time she did not fall, instead she just stepped into a small store with a foreboding look about it. Her breath quickened, for she knew this place even though she had never seen nor heard of it. She sensed someone lurking in the shadows. Fuwa stepped out of the darkness and leered as he saw who it was. Youko attacked, using all her strenghth and speed to try and kill Fuwa. She had known it would be hopeless, for it was never a good idea to charge head on without knowing the attacker's strength. But, Youko had done it and now she would die because of that fatal mistake. Fuwa stepped forward to meet the challenge. Then, with one sweep he killed her. Youko fell slowly to the floor, just before she died she noticed a cherry blossom and a downy feather drifting towards the ground.  
Youko woke up, shaking and drifted back to sleep.  
It was just a dream, just a dream. I will kill Fuwa when the time comes. My family is destroyed because of him, he will not get away, as long as I live. Youko thought before she fell back asleep but the unease was still there.  
  
A/N: So what do you think? If you would like to tell me, please review! This chapter is my greatest one so far, turned out just how I wanted it to. You might find it unsettling, but I think it came out quite nicely. 


End file.
